Forks, Panem et Indianapolis: Le Petit Prince Va!
by Brigitte Penvellyn
Summary: Le Petit Prince voyage dans le temps et dans l'espace, découvrir et interagir avec les personnages de romans pour jeunes adultes.


**I**

Le petit prince voyageait dans la Terre quand il a pensé à sa fleur. « J'aime ma fleur, » dit-il à lui-même. « Mais ce qui est l'amour, vraiment? Est l'amour la même chose pour tout le monde ? » Il a décidé de partir à l'aventure, car le savoir vient à ceux qui le cherchent.

Le petit prince ont marché, pour, il pensait, probablement des millions de kilomètres. Il se trouvait dans un champ dans la ville de Forks, Washington. Il pleuvait. Sous la pluie il a vu une forme bizarre…la forme était couvert d'étincellements. « Bonjour ! » dit le petit prince à la forme. « Bon soir ! » a crié la forme.

—Pourquoi êtes-vous debout sous la pluie ? Vous n'êtes pas une fleur.

—Non, je m'appelle Edward Cullen, dit l'homme. Je suis ici parce que la pluie est la seule chose qui peut représenter l'obscurité et l'émotion de mon âme… » Le petit prince a souri.

—D'accord. Pourquoi êtes-vous étincelant ?

—Parce que je suis un vampire, Edward a dit. Et avec mes étincellements, je vais attirer une victime délicieuse. Ma favorite, elle s'appelle Bella. »

« Elle vous aime ? » il lui a demandé. Mais Edward a ri. « Je ne pense pas. Je n'ai jamais vu l'amour, mais j'ai vu l'engouement, et l'engouement n'est pas l'amour. » Le petit prince a comprit. Ils ne sont pas la mêmes. Mais il était encore curieux. Ainsi, il a quitté Forks, Washington. Le soleil était brillant dehors de la ville.

* * *

**II**

Il a erré dans un nouveau lieu, Panem. Il a venu dans un endroit sans l'espoir. Il a été appelé District Douze. Il était la maison d'une belle femme avec une tresse dans son dos. Le petit prince était joyeux à la voir, et il a crié, « Bonjour ! Qu'est que vous faites ? »

Katniss Everdeen a répondé, « Shh ! Ne pas effrayer les oiseaux ! »

—Je suis désolé ! il a chuchoté. Sont-ils vos amis ?

—Non. Ils sont mon dîner ! » Katniss a tiré une flèche dans le ciel, et trois oiseaux est tombé sur la terre. Leur sang a plu sur le sol.

Le petit prince était horrifié. « Quelle horreur ! C'est assassiner ! »

—Non, mon petit, Katniss a dit tout en recueillant ses oiseaux. C'est la vie. Sans ces oiseaux, mon famille et moi mourrions de faim.

—Mais c'est si horrible, il a dit, ses lèvres tremblaient. Katniss n'a pas réponde. Elle a regardé le soleil, et a commencé à chanter une berceuse. Le petit prince est devenu très triste, car la mélodie était si belle et solitaire. Il était très silencieux pour un long temps, mais alors il a dit avec caution: « Est-ce que l'amour, pour vous, faisant les choses violentes ? »

—Non, Katniss a chuchoté. L'amour est faisant ce qu'il faut faire, quel que soit le coût.

—Tu aimes ta famille comme j'aime ma fleur ?

—Je ne connais ta fleur, mais j'aime mon sœur Prim beaucoup. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour la garder en vie. » Et le petit prince a pensé à ses mots. Comment très différente était sa leçon que celle du vampire. Est l'amour la survie ? Mais il ne sait pas.

Il était très sombre quand il a quitté District Douze. Il ne veut pas rester dans cet endroit de douleur et tristesse plus longtemps.

* * *

**III**

Il était le troisième jour de sa journée quand il a connu le trois Baudelaire orphelins. Il était solitaire et il a voulu rencontrer des nouveaux amis. Il a dit, « Bonjour ! »

Violet a dit « Bonjour. »

Klaus a dit « Salutations. »

Sunny a dit « Aloha » mais elle voulait vraiment dire « Mais il n'est pas un bon jour. Il est un jour horrible. » Elle était trop polie pour le dire. Encore, le petit prince a vu la tristesse dans ses yeux.

—Quel est le problème ? il a demandé.

—Nous somme très malheureux, a dit Violet.

—Parce que notre oncle est méchant et nous avons été jetés dans des circonstances affreux, a dit Klaus.

—Count Olaf, Sunny a ajoutée utilement.

—Vous sentez comme la fumée, le petit prince a remarqué. Violet a soupiré. « Nous le savons, » elle a chuchoté. Peut-être vous savez l'histoire terrible des orphelins Baudelaire, de la trahison de leur oncle. Je le sais. Le prince le sait aussi, après son rendez-vous avec les Baudelaires. Si vous ne le savez pas déjà, j'espère que vous ne le saurez jamais. Leur histoire est un très long et très désespérée, et replie avec les méchants. Imaginez une journée froide et amère : c'est Count Olaf.

Tous les enfants étaient fatigués. Les orphelins étaient fatigués parce qu'ils avaient été en cours du mal pour longtemps. Le petit prince était fatigue parce qu'il n'a pas une réponse définitive à son question. « Je suis si désole, Violet, Klaus et Sunny, » le petit prince a dit. « Mais je dois savoir quelque chose. L'amour—qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il avait été longtemps puisque tout le monde avait demandé leur avis. Violet a sourit.

—L'amour est une vie sans peur, a dit-elle.

—L'amour est la liberté de faire ce qui vous intéresse, Klaus a dit.

—Violet et Klaus, Sunny a dit. Les orphelins s'ont embrassés.

Soudainement, le petit prince a manquée sa fleur. Aux orphelins, il a dit « Merci, bon chance et adieu. » Il a commencé à marcher travers cette grande planète, et il se semblait très petit.

* * *

**IV**

Le soleil se couchait sur Indianapolis. Dans la distance, le petit prince a vu un lampadaire. Sous la lumière, il y a une fille. Il a regardé discrètement, mais alors le petit prince a vu ses larmes. « Oh ! » a dit-il.

—Oh ! a crié Hazel Grace Lancaster, qui était très surpris de voir un petit enfant en la regardant de la rue sombre.

—Bonsoir, a dit le petit prince. Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

—Parce que j'ai peur, elle a chuchoté.

—Oh. Je comprenne, il a repli. Mais après un moment il a dit : Pourquoi avez-vous peur ?

—Parce que j'aime quelqu'un. Et je crains que je ne le verrai pas vieillir. » Le petit prince n'a pas lui dire qu'il serait bien. C'est ce que les grandes personnes feraient. Il s'assit à côté de Hazel, et il a pensé à l'amour. « Pour vous, l'amour est la vie ? » il a demandé. « Oui, » elle a répondé. « Et la morte. L'amour est le vouloir et la lutte et la douleur et la joie. Mais surtout la joie. »

« J'aime ma fleur, » le petit prince a murmuré à lui-même. « Et je pense que je sais ce qu'est l'amour, pour moi. »

—Oui ? a dit-elle.

—Eh bien... il est la même pour tous les gens. Regardez le ciel. Un ciel sans étoiles est comme une vie sans amour. Et moi ? Même si je manque ma fleur, son amour me donne envie de vivre. »

Hazel a souri. « Je crois que oui, aussi. » Après quelque temps, les deux s'endormirent sous leur océan d'étoiles.


End file.
